theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 13, 2015/Chat log
Dragonian King so logically, potato hey guys let's do silly's zexal hungry games!!!!! 7:40 Flower1470 sigh 7:42 Dragonian King technically i can't make fun of you because you've won more than me 7:44 Flower1470 uh huh 7:44 Cfljony22 everyone has won more than u techanclly silly we've all won at least one lol 7:46 Dragonian King brb updating flash and it needs me to close internet Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:51 Dragonian King hey lily 7:51 Flower1470 ? 7:51 Dragonian King if you go to youtube or something, does it say anything about flash being an "unsafe plugin"? 7:51 Flower1470 It did that to me with Webkinz it's okay 7:51 Dragonian King weird 7:51 Flower1470 You user Firefox? use* 7:52 Dragonian King yeah 7:52 Cfljony22 y 7:52 Flower1470 then yeah it's okay 7:52 Dragonian King it said that so I was like "okay... mine is outdated" 7:52 Loving77 It happened to me a few minutes ago on CN 7:52 Dragonian King so i downloaded the latest version and it still says that i guess it's just computers being dumbo as usual 7:52 Flower1470 Java does that same thing Firefox hasn't approved it yet I guess 7:52 Cfljony22 and thing that says plug in with java and advove or whatever is fine 7:52 Flower1470 so it's on their "possibly unsafe" list 7:53 Cfljony22 thats why i use avast 7:54 Dragonian King also i ran a scan because i'm paranoid :P 7:55 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:55 Dragonian King bye peep 7:55 Cfljony22 boi 7:56 Dragonian King i wonder what will happen if i try to open the TT launcher Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:57 Cfljony22 it will just not work not that iv tryed 7:58 Dragonian King doesn't it just close itself out now because before, the boxes just disappeared 7:59 Cfljony22 We might have different computers idk] 7:59 Dragonian King hey lily remember fat lily on test toontown? 8:00 Flower1470 i think i blocked that out of my memory 8:02 Dragonian King corny cruncycorn 8:03 Cfljony22 do either of u guys know how to play poker 8:03 Flower1470 no 8:04 Cfljony22 with good reason 8:04 Dragonian King i do * Dragonian King pokes Lily with a stick i'm great at poker 8:04 Cfljony22 o_o 8:04 Dragonian King i'm also great at annoying people so i accomplish both at the same time 8:04 Cfljony22 i saw a guy lose 40$ mill on a game of blackjack when he got a straight flush i was done 8:05 Dragonian King in the bathroom 8:06 Cfljony22 a straight flush is when u have 5 cards in a row that are also the same sign the only thing better than that is a royal flush silly do you know how rare a royal flush is? 8:08 Dragonian King yeah 8:08 Cfljony22 how rare 8:08 Dragonian King it's when you flush stuff down a bathroom in a castle oh i thought you asked if i knew what a royal flush was 8:08 Cfljony22 take a guess how rare it is 8:09 Dragonian King probably just about as rare as a regular flush 8:09 Cfljony22 o_o 8:09 Dragonian King i mean just because they're fancy royal people doesn't mean they don't have to go to the bathroom as often 8:10 Cfljony22 tell me what u think it is in the the form of a % or 1 in blank 8:10 Flower1470 1 in 5,000,000 8:10 Cfljony22 ok its under a million 8:11 Flower1470 1 in 500,000 8:12 Cfljony22 higher 8:12 Flower1470 1 in 750,000 8:12 Cfljony22 lower 8:12 Flower1470 1 in 625,000 8:12 Cfljony22 higher 8:13 Flower1470 1 in 700,000 8:13 Cfljony22 lower 8:13 Flower1470 1 in 650,000 8:13 Cfljony22 lower 8:14 Dragonian King 1 in 2 8:14 Flower1470 so it's between 625k and 650k 8:14 Cfljony22 techanclly yes 8:14 Flower1470 ehat does "technically" mean 8:15 Cfljony22 well its just yes nvm just yes 8:15 Flower1470 :P 630,000 8:16 Dragonian King lily check out bermuda's new avatar http://www.toontask.com/uploads/monthly_2015_07/great.png.0ec07434958e10c5065660f8c9b7d851.png 8:16 Cfljony22 higher 8:16 Flower1470 @Silly that's awesome 640k 8:17 Cfljony22 higher 8:18 Flower1470 645k 8:18 Cfljony22 higher 8:19 Flower1470 645,100 8:19 Cfljony22 higher 8:19 Flower1470 645,500 8:19 Cfljony22 higher 8:19 Flower1470 648k 8:19 Cfljony22 higher 8:20 Flower1470 649k 8:20 Cfljony22 higher, u see what i mean by techanclly 8:20 Flower1470 between 649 and 650 k 649,500 8:21 Cfljony22 higher You are now away. 8:21 Flower1470 649,750 8:21 Cfljony22 lower techaclly You are no longer away. 8:21 Dragonian King 649,600 8:21 Flower1470 649,600 HEY 8:21 Dragonian King mwahaha 8:21 Cfljony22 higher who is gonna get i first? 8:22 Dragonian King 649,650 8:22 Flower1470 649,700 8:22 Cfljony22 @silly higher @lily higher 8:22 Dragonian King 649,715 8:22 Cfljony22 @silly oops @silly higher 8:22 Flower1470 649,730 8:23 Dragonian King 649,725 8:23 Cfljony22 @both higher 8:23 Dragonian King 649,745 8:23 Cfljony22 @silly higher 8:23 Flower1470 649,765 8:23 Dragonian King 649,747 8:24 Cfljony22 @lily lower 8:24 Flower1470 649,751 8:24 Cfljony22 i said lower you just guessed higher 8:24 Dragonian King jony did i get it 8:24 Flower1470 no I didn't? 8:24 Cfljony22 @silly lower 8:24 Dragonian King 649,746 8:25 Flower1470 ^that has to be it 8:25 Cfljony22 @lily lower anyways @silly higher 8:25 Dragonian King 649,746.5? 8:25 Cfljony22 dont bother going into . i might have accidentally answered wrong 8:25 Dragonian King wait 8:25 Cfljony22 so here 8:26 Dragonian King (sigh) 8:26 Cfljony22 its in between 649,735 and 649,740 go from there 8:26 Flower1470 649,747 "lower" 649,746 "lower" 649,745 "higher" 8:26 Cfljony22 @lily oops @use the info i just gave u 8:27 Flower1470 649,737 8:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 8:27 Flower1470 ...739 8:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 8:27 Flower1470 ...740?? 8:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 8:27 Flower1470 I'm going to kick your butt "its in between 649,735 and 649,740" 9:27 Flower1470 ...740?? 9:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 8:28 Cfljony22 what yeah it is its higher 8:28 Dragonian King i give up 8:28 Flower1470 I CANT GO ANY HIGHER THAN THE RANGE YOU TOLD ME 8:29 Cfljony22 no, you cant 8:29 Flower1470 IF THE HIGHEST IN THE RANGE IS 649,740 8:29 Cfljony22 yeah 8:29 Flower1470 AND I GUESS 649,740 YOU CANNOT SAY "HIGHER" 8:29 Cfljony22 well u didnt guess 649,750 u guessed ....750 8:29 Flower1470 THATS NOT IN THE RANGE I DID NOT!! 8:29 Dragonian King 649,750 8:30 Cfljony22 @silly u got it!!!!!!!!!!!!! silly wins 8:30 Flower1470 ...739 9:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 9:27 Flower1470 ...740?? 9:27 Cfljony22 @lily higher 8:30 Dragonian King what do i win 8:30 Cfljony22 idk 8:30 Flower1470 You guys are idiots 8:30 Cfljony22 @silyl jk u were wrong silly u were wrong 8:30 Dragonian King then why did you tell me to say it 649,740 8:30 Cfljony22 you win!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:31 Dragonian King what do i win 8:31 Flower1470 Complete idiots 8:31 Cfljony22 lily u guessed "...........740" you techancally never said 649,740 so silly wins 8:31 Dragonian King i'm offended by that statement lily 8:31 Flower1470 you know what i meant 8:31 Dragonian King JONY GIMME MY PRIZE or i give the win to lily 8:31 Cfljony22 you get lilys dignity 8:32 Dragonian King ... i don't want this * Dragonian King gives it back to Lily 8:32 Cfljony22 oh yeah 8:32 Dragonian King you won it anyway 8:32 Flower1470 Silly you log chat im tired of dealing with you both, you really really need to grow up, it's disgusting bye Flower1470 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:32 Dragonian King ... 8:32 Cfljony22 i think we got lily into vilociraptor mode 8:33 Dragonian King oops also i think lily forgot that i had to refresh chat wah wah waaaaaaah 8:33 Cfljony22 what does that mean 8:33 Dragonian King i refreshed chat so i lost most of the logs before that 8:33 Cfljony22 oh lol well we got lily to rage 8:33 Dragonian King yay? eh i blame you for telling me what to say 8:34 Cfljony22 Thats not what she raged at she said .........750 it was techaccly higher than 750 8:34 Dragonian King also i suddenly feel like changing the wiki's colors to the most disgusting colors possible to destroy your eyes 8:35 Cfljony22 i have a question silly 8:35 Dragonian King sure 8:35 Cfljony22 that iv been meaning to ask you for a while now is the blue on the cover of this wiki stand for me or will? 8:35 Dragonian King both 8:36 Cfljony22 Why do i think your just trying to avoid the question 8:36 Dragonian King I'm not tho the blue is for both of you guys 8:37 Cfljony22 nice try i was a semi medium dark blue 8:37 Dragonian King oh i thought you were the same color as will 8:37 Cfljony22 will was a semi medium low bright dark blue get your facts right 8:38 Dragonian King you're picky hey jony 8:38 Cfljony22 the color on the front page is clearly a semi large low bright medium dark blue 8:38 Dragonian King should i expect an apology from lily in the morning or will all of us pretend this never happened 8:39 Cfljony22 hey silly hmm thats a good question' 8:39 Dragonian King i think it could go 50-50 either way 8:39 Cfljony22 yeah \ if she doesnt bring it up i dont think we should shouldnt 8:40 Dragonian King well at that point it would just be beating a dead horse anyway 8:40 Cfljony22 yeah a dead cat actually 8:40 Dragonian King a dead cat's text 8:40 Cfljony22 lol yeah she was using caps too to be fair u brought the compition up she really wanted to win lol 8:41 Dragonian King she was mad because of you though :P 8:41 Cfljony22 ok this could go either way think about this if u dealt 20 different decks of cards every night 8:42 Dragonian King then i would have no life 8:42 Cfljony22 yes and it would take u 89 years to get a royal flush 8:43 Dragonian King then i'd be dead 8:43 Cfljony22 true 8:44 Dragonian King brb 8:47 Cfljony22 aye You are now away. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are no longer away. 9:03 Dragonian King back Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015